The dark man
by Undercoverfreak
Summary: Joey whatches a movie and suddenly it comes true..
1. Default Chapter

It is a very dark day. It started raining in the night, clouds are hiding the sun. Light comes from inside the houses. No one wants to go outside. This day seems to be night. But someone is out on the street. Everything is silent- You can hear the leaves falling from the trees. It is autumn, but it feels like winter. It is cold, dark and it is raining. That is the only difference. In winter it would snow, not rain.  
  
This person walks along the houses. A child behind the window stares at the street. This child recognizes, that it's a man looking back to the window. His eyes are cold, his face is bright white. His eyes are dark. His mouth is shut. Filled with fear, the child runs upstairs. 


	2. What happened?

"Hey Joey!" Joey jumps behind the sofa. "Beware of the allmighty Joey!" He crawls to the TV and turns it off. "Joey, com on! Why are you crawling to the TV?" "Ah, hahaah, Ross!" Joey lushes. "Well, Monica and Chandler invited us for dinner. Will you come?" "Dinner means food and I love food!" Ross and Joey leave the livingroom of Joey's flat.  
  
At Monica's apartment.  
  
Everybody is talking, the girls talk about babystuff and the boys about football. Suddenly Joey stares madly at the window. "Friends, I think we've gotta get out of here!" He runs away. "What's the matter with him?" Chandler asks. "He's been acting crazy since I came to call him for dinner." Ross answers. "I will look after him!" says Phoebe. "I am the only one who can help him!" She leaves the room. Monica looks at Rachel. "I think he's been seing something outside. But I cannot find a thing!" She turns around. "Yes, me neither!" Rachel agrees. She's still playing with Emma. Phoebe comes in again and smashes the door. "That man is totally crazy! He's acting as if he was a baby! I was afriad he'd cry if I said only one more word!" She sits down at the sofa. "Better we leave him alone, till he fells better! I just can't find something inhere, that could scare him.." Ross walks towards the kitchen. "By the way, Monica your cake is erally good today!" Ross takes the cake to the dining-table. "Let's have something good to eat!"  
  
"Ross, we can't pretend as if nothing happened!" "Well, Monica, nothing did happen!" Monica walks to the window. "Hm. Maybe we should call a doctor if he doesn't fell better soon!" "Monica, he doesn't need a doctor, he needs a woman!" Phoebe also eats a bit of the cake. "Phoebe, he will never meet a woman that can stay with him for moer than 2 weeks!" 


	3. The night

It is night. Ross sits in front of the TV in Joey's flat. He can't sleep, so he decided to whatch some movies. Suddenly, he gets scared. "Wow" he tries to get himself alright. "Jo..Jo..Joey!!!" He can't hold himself, he screams. Joey is sleeping. Nothing can make him awake once he's sleeping. Ross taps to the flashlight, graps it and puts it on. He slowly walks to the TV and turns it off. That movie was too scary! He makes his way to his bed, after checking the whole flat with the flashlight Eight times.  
  
Though he tries, he can't fall asleep. But then he hears something. The fridge is opened. Ross graps the flashlight again. He walks, as quite as possible, Towards the kitchen. He points the light - right in Joey's face. "Ross! What are you doing? Get this light out of my face!" "Joey! Oh, it's only you, Joey!" "Yes! Whom did you expect? The dark man?" Joeys face becomes scared. Ross' also. Both turn around, and start breathing hard. "okay, I've seen that movie.." "Yep, me too! And you though I was going crazy, Ross, Ross.." "Sorry for that, but it is really not the best moment now." "Did you hear that?" "Yes man! It's the police! Let's get back, maybe they found him." "Wait, I gotta take my sandwich!"  
  
Both go into their beds and stay quite. "Joey?"  
  
"Yes, Ross?" Joey answers in a frightened way. "Stop breathing so hard! They can hear you in China!" "Okay, Ross!" Quite. Both are swtting. No one wants to speak one word. They come, the police comes to the house. Both think: the dark man is here, and they want to catch him. Oh my god here they cooooooooome..  
  
(next chapter follows soon) 


	4. Surprise?

Knock. Knock. No answer. Smash! The police opens the door.from outside.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!" Ross and Joey scream. "It was nice being your friend, Joey. Have a nice life!" "Oh Ross! That was the nicest thin you've ever said to me." "Won't you say something like that too, Joey?"  
  
"Police!" sais a policeman. "What?" Ross sits in bed. "You are the police? Oh wow! Thast's really good! Poh, I was afraid you were the.." "What? The `dark man´?? Hahaha" the policemen laugh. "But we think, that you don't belong here!" "What?" Joey makes his way to the livingroom. "THIS IS MY HOME!!!" Joey points at himself. "ME!!! MINE!!!!" The policemen look astonished at him. Again Joey points at himself. "MY HOME! That is where I L I V E !!! "You come with us to the office!" The policemen go to the door, Joey follows. "BOTH of you!" One of them said and Ross also follows.  
  
"Ross, what can we do now?" "Joey, that is your flat, your problem! You are actor, you'll find something to do!" Ross looks at a policeman who is waiting for them to go on. Joey has no idea of what he can do, to make sure that they were `caught´ in his flat.  
  
At that moment, Chandler moves out the door of Monica's appartment. "What's going on here.." "Bye Chandler, it was nice being your friend!" Joey turns around, and gets pulled back. Ross stares madly at Joey. "So, that's what's going on. you like him more than me! I thought we were friends. All of us!" "Eh.." They leave the house, surrounded by policemen..  
  
(next chapter follows) 


	5. Jail

"Your neighbors caled us, because they saw a flashlight through the window!" The Officer sits behind the desk and Joey and Ross sit in front of it. Both have handcuffs. Two Policemen stand in the background to whatch every move they make.  
  
"And now you come along, Mr. ." The Officer looks at his notes. "Tribiani! What do you think I believe?" "Officer, Sir! What I say is true! It is my flat and my friend" ,points at Ross, "wanted to get something to eat!" Ross looks doubtfully at Joey. "My neighbors must have misunderstood something! That is the truth and nothing but the truth!" Joey fells save and nodds with his head. He sits back again. "Well, I'll summerise! You have been here for already", looks at his whatch, "45 minutes, and you couldn not proof that we found you in YOUR flat! Isn't this strange?" "No, absolutely not!" Ross starts to take part in the discussion. "It is night! You disturbed us! We don't need to explain ANYTHING!" "Mr. Geller!" Ross interrupt. "Dr. Geller, for you!" "Dr. Geller! We have no choice! Please follow this nice men in blue standing over there!" The policemen come and take Joey and Ross from their chairs. "You can't do that! I want my lawyer! NOW!" "Sorry Mr. .. Dr. Geller! You are in jail now! It is not that large. Because it's in the office, but it'll do it!"  
  
They go off.  
  
(next chapter is in work!) 


	6. The helpers

Joey and Ross sit in their cages and communicate through the wall. "Do you think we will ever egt eout of here?" Joey's eyes are full of tears. "Joey." Joey is getting on Ross' nerves. "My friend Joey!" Joey looks a bit strange, like a frightened child. "We are in prison. Of course we will get out of here. But what we do not know is: WHEN!" Ross shouts. A policeman turns around. Ross quickly smiles. He turnes back again and Ross keeps on talking. "We can only hope that Monica and Chandler help us!" "Why not Rachel and Phoebe?" Ross stares at the wall. "You won't believ THEY can help us, do you?" Joey answers shy: "Here they are!" "WHAT?" Ross looks towards the policeman. HE can see the handbag of a woman. "Oh no!" Ross sits down on the floor and hides his face with his hands. "Ross!" Rachel screams! She runs to his cage. "Oh my god Ross!" she puts her hands in front of her mouth. "What have you done? You must be totally crazy!" Ross nods with his head. "I must be!" "Rachel, don't make him nervouse! You know he can easily loose control!" Phoebe comes next to Rachel.  
  
"Will you stop talking like that, NOW?!" Ross' face has turned red. "I might go and talk to Joey!" Phoebe goes to the next cage.  
  
"Ross! You have done something, not us! So don't shout at us like that. We came her to help!" "Where's Monica?" "Oh, your sister and Chandler are still in front of the office.  
  
A look in front of the office-door: Monica and Chandler kissing.  
  
"Hey, Ross! Phoebe brought me a sandwich! She made it herself!" "Hey Joey! Than be carefull. She might have done something it it that makes you act like a child! Oh, I forgot! You already do that!" Ross turns back to Rachel. "We did nothing. Joey's neighbors, those who have their window just where Joey's is, thought we were thieves who were beraking into the flat." "Why did they think you were thieves?" "Because they saw my flashlight!" Rachel is thinking. "Ross, why did you use a flashlight?" "Because .. I thought there was something in the livingroom!" "So there were thieves!" Rachel looks shocked. "No!" Ross sits down again. "No, everything was just misunderstood! It's all okay. Except of that we are in Jail now!" "Hm." Rachel nods. 


	7. Out of Jail ?

A mouse taps through the cage, from Joey's to Ross'. Ross, waking up, looks straight into the eyes of the little Mouse. "Aaah! Bloody rat!" He shouts. "It's a mouse!" Joey defends the animal. Ross recognizes, that there is a piece of paper put on the mous' back. He takes it off and reads it. "Joey! If we ever get out of here I will kill you!!!!" "Don't shout it that loud, they will never let you out then!" Joey silently replies. "How can you be so naive??? How can you be so brainless??? How can you be so." "What's going on here?" A policeman steps towards the cages, looking at Ross. "Nothing!" Joey answers. "Shut up, Joey, just shut up!" Ross is full of anger. "What have you got holding there in your hand?" The policeman points at Ross' left hand. He quickly hides his arm behind his back. "Nothing!" "Man, do I look as if I should ware glasses?" Both, Joey and Ross stare at the policeman's glasses. "Sir, you are wearing glasses!" Joey carefully notices. "I tell you, SIR, everything is okay." "Give that something you have there to my hand! RIGHT NOW!" He shouts. Ross gives him the piece of paper, that Joey had sent to him by using the mouse. The pliceman reads it out loud: "Let's play a game. I see something you don't see. It's greay, sweet, small and has a wet nose... oh man! I don't belive you were able to break into a house!" He starts laughing and points at Joey. He shily smiles. Ross' head is turning red again. "If you believe us, why don't you simply let us go?" "Well, DR. GELLER, I believe him, not you!"  
  
The policeman leaves. "I thought." "Oh Joey, do something to make the human race survive and STOP THINKING!!!!"  
  
Joey directly stops talking. It's quite. After a while, Joey starts to sing: "Mary had a little lamb." But then. "Joey!!!!" Chandler runs towards Joey's cage. "Chandler, my best of all friends!!!" Joey smiles. "Joey, you are a free man!" "What?" Ross shouts. Chandler carefully moves to Ross. "Eh.well.yeah! He's free! They found out, that Joey said the truth about his flat.." Chandler staers at the floor. "Wow! So now I can have a shower and then go to bed! Chandler-man, I am so happy.!" Ross smiles around. "Ehem.. Not you Rossyboy.. Chandler! They need to invite the eyewhitnesses and Joey again tomorrow. If both say, you are not guilty, you will come out." Chandler runs on the place. Sorry man, but I gotta go now. Your sister is waiting!" Chandler turns around. While he talked to Ross, the officer let Joey out of jail. "I never saw something as weird as you guys! Go now, before I decide to call the lunatic asilym!" The officer laughs and lets Joey go out. Ross looks after them. "Joey! My friend! You are going to let me out! I count on you!" His voice is high and he seems to be excited. Joey turns around. "Ross, I will never forget what you said to me while we were in jail! I never will, Ross!" Joey seems to be sad but he has something in his eyes that makes us notice: He knows about his power he has got - right now!  
  
(next chapter will follow) 


	8. Where is Joey?

In Monica's appartment: "Well, we gotta get an idea!" Monica walks around her appartment, staring at the floor and thinking. "But how? How will we get Ross out of there?" Chandler sits on the sofa, to his right it's Rachel and to his left it's Phoebe. "Well, let's get the facts together. Joey is out of jail, because they believe him. And he's the onwer of the flat! So, if he tells the police that Ross is his friend, he'll get him out!" Rachel shows the facts to the others. "Yes! And that way we can get the pour mouse out of that disgusting builing and it can be my pet!" "Phoebe, you can't hold a mouse!" Monica replys. "Well, okay, I think Rachel's idea was good. All we can do is let Joey tell the officer what was really going on!" Chandler adds. "But, where os Joey?" Monica looks around. Chandler and Rachel get up and als look around. Only Phoebe is still sitting on the sofa, imagining how she would call her mous.  
  
At the same time in the Police-office: Ross is sitting on the floor, playing with the mouse. There's a policeman standing in front of him, with the keys. "Come my little friend, come to Daddy!" Chandler tries to chatch the mouse, wich is right now running towards the office-exit. "Damn Rat!" Ross shouts at her. The Officer turns around. "Mr. ..??" "Dr.! Dr. Ross Geller!!" Ross yells. "Mr. Dr. Ross Geller!" The officer repeats. "I can understand why your "friends" don't come to fetch you! I would not survive being in one room with you for longer than I have to stay at the office, You would drive me insane!" The officer turns around again and walks towards his chair behind the desk. Ross is angrily staring at him. Suddenly he starts to sing "dumdidi, dumdidum.." "Mr." "Dr.!" "Dr. Geller, SHUT UP!!" "Uaaah!" Ross hides hisself, but the officer is really deeply red. At the same moment Rachel and Monica come in. "Rachel!! Monica, my best sis in the world!!!! You come to rescue me!!I love you!!" Ross wants to get out, but he can't. "Hey Ross!" Rachel smiles at him. "Excuse me, Sir, we have the little problem: the only person who can prove that Mr. Geller is not guilty , Joey Tribiani, well, he's. lost.. we just don't know where he is!" "DOCTOR GELLER!!!" 


End file.
